Unique solution
by veronicka
Summary: Un rêve fait par Leah... Un rêve ou un cauchemar... ? Un rêve ou la réalité... ? Petit OS sans prétention.


**Tout petit OS qui trotte dans ma tête depuis longtemps. **

**Rien de drôle, ni de merveilleux, juste une envie d'écrire contre cette foutue imprégnation et ses conséquences.**

* * *

Une joie indicible et un bien-être terrifiant s'emparaient de tout mon corps. C'était magique, j'étais enfin redevenue... simplement moi ! Comment un rêve aussi étrange et atroce pouvait me rendre mon sourire que je croyais parti avec lui, le jour où il m'avait quittée ?

Les yeux clos, je laissai cette sensation bienfaitrice redonner vie à chaque parcelle de mon être, c'était tellement agréable, je me sentais légère et euphorique. Ce rêve merveilleux, que d'autres verraient plutôt comme un cauchemar, flottait dans ma tête et je le repassai en boucle comme un vieux film qu'on adore et qu'on connaît par cœur.

Ah... si ça pouvait être la réalité !

J'aurais aimé être cette fille calculatrice qui avait décidé que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et qu'il fallait changer les choses. Que me lamenter sur mon sort de pauvre louve stérile n'était pas une solution, que m'en prendre à mes congénères n'était qu'un médiocre moyen de les faire payer pour leurs imprégnations passées ou futures et que leur infliger ma douleur au quotidien ne guérissait pas mes plaies.

J'aurais aimé aller la voir et lui demander de me suivre sur la plage, faire semblant d'être son amie ce qui lui aurait plu, sans aucun doute. Elle essayait toujours de me parler et de se faire pardonner. Puis je l'aurais entraînée dans la forêt et lui aurais craché au visage tout mon mépris avant de lui faire ressentir la haine qu'elle m'inspirait. Elle aurait tremblé, supplié, mais jamais elle n'aurait compris que ce que je ressentais pour elle dépassait tout cela.

J'aurais aimé la faire souffrir lentement, la torturer comme elle me torturait en étant simplement elle. Elle, la fille qui m'avait volé l'homme de ma vie, l'homme que j'aimais toujours, l'homme dont j'avais partagé les pensées quand je faisais encore partie de sa meute. Lui, dont les pensées allait toujours vers son imprégnée, lui qui me torturait jour après jour avec son faux bonheur, son amour artificiel.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle meurt de mes mains, qu'elle sache combien j'étais heureuse de la voir disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je me serais transformée en dangereuse louve grise et d'un coup de patte, je lui aurais arraché la tête. Je n'aurais pas entendu les cris d'horreur d'Embry et Quill dans ma tête et j'aurais simplement repris ma forme humaine pour rester seule en tête à tête avec ma haine.

J'aurais aimé ensuite avoir le courage de me diriger vers cette maison qui avait abrité leur amour malsain, leurs étreintes baveuses et y mettre le feu, avant de piétiner les cendres comme ils avaient piétiné mon cœur. Détruire ce lieu si savamment décoré par la fourbe et l'infidèle, là où ils tentaient de me consoler, de m'expliquer, là où mon ressentiment grandissait sans qu'ils le remarquent, serait une douce vengeance.

J'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne que ce geste représentait la seule issue possible pour moi, que mon désespoir était trop grand pour s'effacer ou même s'amoindrir avec le temps, que même s'il n'était pas responsable de son imprégnation, cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il m'avait quittée pour elle, il m'avait abandonnée sans se battre pour moi, pour nous.

J'aurais aimé rentrer chez moi et me coucher comme si tout allait bien, comme s'ils pouvaient continuer à s'aimer devant moi, comme s'il était possible que je rencontre quelqu'un et que je m'imprègne à mon tour. Comme si j'allais accepter que les esprits, les dieux ou autres décident à ma place qui était digne de partager ma vie, mes joies, mes peines, mon lit...

J'aurais aimé qu'il arrive chez moi, fou de douleur et que ma porte vole en éclat, qu'il monte dans ma chambre et qu'il m'embrasse furieusement, juste avant de me faire payer la perte de son âme sœur, seule réponse possible à mon acte abominable.

J'aurais aimé mourir entre ses bras, qu'il me libère enfin de cette douleur dévastatrice qui m'emprisonnait depuis ce jour maudit entre tous. Mon salut ne pouvait venir que de celui qui m'avait infligé une telle souffrance, et qui m'inspirait une haine aussi puissance que l'amour que je lui portais encore.

Ce rêve avait un goût acide et je me complaisais dans la jouissance qu'il m'offrait. Je baignais dans le sang de ma traîtresse de cousine et me vautrais dans la souffrance de mon salaud d'ex-fiancé. Enfin, j'étais libérée de ce dégoût de les voir ensemble, libérée de les imaginer faire l'amour, libérée de savoir qu'il posait ses mains sur son corps à elle, alors que moi, je ne parvenais pas à concevoir qu'un autre me touche, mais surtout libérée de ma fureur. Enfin en paix !

Ah... si ça pouvait être la réalité !

Soudain un hurlement de loup déchira la réserve et j'ouvris les yeux. Je saluai la petite fissure de mon plafond qui me narguait tous les matins puis j'entendis la porte de la maison s'écrouler sous la pression du loup noir.

Je refermai les yeux et murmurai :

- Sam, je t'aime !


End file.
